Kamui Kawahiru
Kamui (神威, Might of the Gods), known by his full name as Madara Kawahiru (カワ昼マダラ, Kawahiru Madara), is the older brother of Seireitou Kawahiru and the first born son of Yeshua and Tsuyuri. Remaining in the shadows of history, with his partners Setsuna Inoue, Wonderweiss Magera, and Muramasa; he is the sole surivor of the royal family who knows the complete history and truth behind Sydonay Senseirei's attack and the time before Soul King Yōhan. He stands as one of the only opposition forces against Muramasa Amakura Takura. He is revered in the Soul Society by his moniker; Kamui of the Dying Void (カムイ死にゆくボイドの, Fukimunashii no Kamui). Appearance Despite his status as an infamous Shinigami, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. During his childhood, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. Upon his defection, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He was a fairly tall person, whose basic appearance was very much unlike those of the royal family. Both his hair and eyes are purple in color, though his eyes were lighter; his eyes have a very deep and lonely look to them, even Seireitou said he was once lost in them during battle. His hair is very long, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. They are kept hanging downwards, and sometimes even utilized in Kamui's kidō. He generally wears a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. He wears scarlet nail polish on his fingers and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover his face. The hat may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Underneath, he wears a a white kimono with purple and blue trimming; it features a white hakama, with purple lining, along with a purple/scarlet robe belt. He carries his blade on the left side of his hip. Personality Despite being a member of the Royal Family, Kamui is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Kamui often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Sunryuk Asakura's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He repriminds Seireitou for this constantly, and believes he himself is naive. Although Kamui maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Seireitou's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. At a very early age, it is clear that Kamui displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as is hinted when he mentions that he likes his own name, because it sounds like the name of one who is the leader). Kamui also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Background Kamui was the first born in the Yeshua Dynasty, the son to Yeshua and Tsuyuri. Not long after, another son was soon born into the family, Seireitou Kawahiru. Kamui was very caring of his brother, and even overlooked the beginning stages of his shinigami training. Kamui was soon placed into the Shinigami Academy, but soon became an instructor due to his impressive I.Q. and his already massive amounts of reiatsu. His teaching partner was Myoken, whom at this time went by the name Nagato Hiroshitaki. He was the first to see through Myoken's ploy to destroy the royal family, but refused to take any actions; a descision that he claims haunts him to this very day. Not much was been revealed by Kamui as of yet, but he does state that he was reknowned at the time as one of the most powerful shinigami, and that it was a "shame" that history had "dropped the curtain" on him. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Despite being known as a former Captain of the Gotei 13 and the first born of the Yeshua Dynasty; Kamui does not possess much outer spiritual pressure. Seireitou called himself leagues ahead of Kamui, based on the difference of their outer pressures. Kamui meerly chuckled at this responce, and stated that his power has reached a point where he decides how much the opponent is "allowed" to sense from him. His spiritual power's level is still unknown due to this fact, but he then retorted to Seireitou's earlier claim that Kamui himself is leagues ahead of Seireitou; even going as far as to call Sydonay and Omniel "insects" when compared to himself. He was also the only person to ever be feared by the greatest Dark Shinigami of all time, Muramasa Amakura Takura, who he forced into retreat during their only known duel. :Hypnotic Eyes: While it is still unclear if this is an ability or meerly a mental extension of his spiritual power, Kamui has the power to cast illusions and disrupt a person's mind and/or thinking ability through his eyes. All it takes is direct eye contact between himself and the target. Devastating Strength: Kamui boasts that he is the physically strongest among all Shinigami of the Soul Society; a claim that has yet to be proven. However, it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess; as seen during his fight with Seireitou, when he blocked the Shikon Hisakiten with one hand and crushed it into the ground with his other hand. Another instance where his strength was shown was during his fight with Rikuto, when a Bankai-powered Rikuto charged at Kamui which ended with a fist going through Rikuto's blade; resulting in it being shattered, and a hole through his stomach. Immense Speed: Though not directly seen, following the defeat of Seireitou, both Kamui and Seireitou had disappeared from sight and sense within seconds; fast enough for even Shiori to lose track of both of their spiritual signatures. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed. Cero: Similar to that of Coyote Starrk, Kamui can fire a cero from his chest without being in a "fighting pose." Kamui also possesses an ability to generate two Ceros in front of each of his eyes that is attached to each other similar to Cero Sincrético in its first stage. The color of these cero are both light purple. However, when fighting seriously, he can focus a powerful cero in his fingertips and fire them almost instantly; with speed matching or even surpassing that of Bala. Mysterious Kidō: Kamui appears to have a mastery of Kidō; shown to utilize spells of level 90 with strict ease. He was also known to create his own kidō spells of immense power. In particular, he was the only known user of a spell that stuns several people at once, bearing the sound of a gunshot; he also used a spell in the Invasion of Northern Rukongai to yank a fleeing officer back to him with zero physical effort. Kamui is also skilled in a type of obscure kidō involving mind-reading. Many people, particularly Seireitou, often noted that Kamui sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. He can produce kidō without the use of an incantation, and was highly skilled at nonverbal kidō. While some people, such as Nariko Hisano, as seen during the Battle of East Rukongai, seemed to produce lesser kidō when using it non-verbally, Kamui was capable of extraordinary feats such as conjuring hundreds of reiatsu spears to cut down a large opponent, without saying a word; meerly a glance. :Tatewarigyōsei (セグメント, segmented) is a dark kidō created by Kamui. When uttered, it's effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword, slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It works best on living targets, and has no noticeable effect on inanimate objects or dead ones, such as corpses, other than slashing them pointlessly. It is fired in the same sense as an instant bala. :Fukanyūsei (不可入性, impenetrability) is a barrier kidō created by Kamui; A barrier which prevents the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he persevered in absorbing new, stronger reiatsu into his body and discarding the weaker foreign reiatsu, it became powerful enough to survive the Shikon Hisakiten, which is why Seireitou needed to ascend to Bankai in order to penetrate it. Overtime, he could keep it active constantly as it's power grew to a point where no average technique could even crack it. The barrier can only extend for his own defensive use, and cannot be used for other's safety. :Hyōmenshinzui (外の本質, outside essence) is a dark kidō created by Kamui, to which he himself denotes as forbidden. It is an act of splitting his soul and fuses that split part into an object or person. The process stands in violation both of profound natural laws, and common human decency: that mankind must not practice such acts upon one another, and that one's soul must remain whole and intact. Constructing an object such as this is considered extremely forbidden kidō, as it violates laws of nature and morality, and requires a horrific act as well as murder to accomplish. However, when one is finally completed, it bestows immortality upon Kamui. In order to ensure this process is not reversed via the destruction of these objects, he has created 3 of them and has sealed them in very obscure areas. When Kamui makes these however, the mutilation of his soul causes him to become less human. As stated by Rikuto, he recognized Kamui as more of a playful person in his youth; his current self being more detached from emotion. Kamui was once detroyed into pieces of limbs scattered about in the air, to which his head remained and laughed at this attempt as he pulled himself back together. This can infer that the creation of these objects also bestow an instant regeneration ability. Zanpakutō Shinbyeong (영적질병, spiritual sickness) is the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it is seen as a traditional Habaki with a black guard and intricate design around it's hilt; The guard itself is shaped like a bird. It is worn by Kamui on his left hip. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Seperate yourself from Reality" (別の自分で現実から, genjitsu kara bunri sa re ru); when released, the entire vicinity around Kamui is frozen. Only opponents with a large amount of reiatsu and concentration will be able to escape being frozen in time. In Shikai, Shinbyeong's blade becomes more straight, yet not exactly like that of a japanese longblade. It becomes jet black, as the hilt becomes blood red. It's guard becomes gold in color, and is shaped like a double-crossed pentagram. Each of the five starpoints have small holes in them. Kamui, himself, has stated that only three people have ever met his Shikai and lived. However, he comically continued to say they cannot tell about it, jokingly refering to his Shikai's power. :Shikai Special Ability: Simply put, Shinbyeong's Shikai is having the power to sever the bonds of sense. Kamui is able to cut an opponent, and remove a sense from their body; such senses as hearing, touch, taste, smell, vision, balance, acceleration, temperature, proprioception, and pain. He can even destroy and eliminate key parts of a opponent's perception of reality and logical reasoning; in short, he can alter how the opponent sees the world around them and even change their emotions and feelings, which is ironic considering he himself possesses no facial emotion. While remove may be the definitive term for his Shikai, he has elaborated on it's power; he states that he has full reign over them, and can even cross senses together. Overall, he can destroy and eliminate them from the brain and body. While Kamui himself has not confirmed this, Byakko Kirisake has stated that if blood is drawn nine times by Kamui's Shikai, the target will die. It appears that even after he reseals Shinbyeong, the effects made on his opponents are permanent. Everytime a sense is "removed" by Shinbyeong, one of the five holes form a purple reiatsu orb that remains static in that hole's centre. What occurs when all five are full, is still unknown; however, only the strongest of opponents can survive after four cuts due to the sheer difference in the brain's reasoning and logical reasoning after being cut that can take it's toll on weaker opponents. While there seems to be no other weakness to the Shikai, besides the obvious one of not being cut by the blade, Shōyō Shakyamuni once stated that Shinbyeong cannot cut reiatsu and therefore if one can hide behind a reiatsu shield, they are safe from being cut by Shinbyeong. However, Kamui seems to be confident to the contrary. It seems that it is within Kamui's power to restore the senses of those he cut upon his whim, even himself. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Resurrección:' Shinbyeong Naerim (영적질병치료, curing the spiritual sickness) - Ocultamiento Salvador (隠された救世主, hidden savior); when released by the command, "Sever" (断ち切れ, tachikire), the skies above begin to form black clouds that exert lightning from them. A thick reiatsu covers Kamui as his upper torso disappears. His skin becomes darker, and stronger than an Arrancar's hierro. His hair becomes much more rigid and bigger, rather than longer. His scela become black with red pupils. He grows large dark wings on his back, that have a distinct appearance almost like that of large hands. :Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: When in Resurrección, Kamui's power becomes much more dense and heavy then before. It has not just increased, but has become heavier and much more compressed. He can use this pressure as a shield and even as a weapon; by focusing on certain key areas, he can momentarily control gravity and push an opponent backwards. All physical attacks and spiritual attacks are seemingly unable to even reach Kamui's presence. :Gelemoánimo Horadan (双子の魂カッター, Spanish for Twin Soul Piercers, Japanese for Twin Soul Cutters) is an ability used by Kamui in his Resurrección. Both of his arms are covered in a black lightning reiatsu which forms "blades" on both hands. These "blades" possess great force, being able to even shatter other Zanpakutō. It appears that when they cut someone, the body part that was cut goes numb. Kamui can even sends sharp blades out from the central twin blades, which have the numbing effect once they make contact with the target. :Cero Oculto (非ゼロ, Hidden Zero) is a powerful cero used by Kamui in Resurrección. It is fired from his fingers, and is grey in color appearance. It appears to strike quickly, and possesses great force. It was strong enough to completely wipe out a Shikon Hisakiten from Seireitou while he was in Bankai. It is also many times more powerful than a Cero Oscuras, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. When Kamui mixes his own blood in with the cero, the cero takes on a black color and almost triples it's potency and speed when used. Quotes * (To Seireitou) "Foolish. That is all that can describe you. You believed that Sydonay was your brother; you believed that I could not be your older brother; you believed that your power was much greater than mine based on appearance only. How do you feel now? Knowing that all that you once believed true has been shattered and proven... false." * (To the Kidō Captain) "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against my powers. You will find yourself easy prey for my blade." * "I guess it is only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obedienty comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born." * (To Gotei 13 Captains) "The people of this society are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?" Trivia * Kamui states that he and Seireitou are the only surivors of the Yeshua Dynasty, which he calls the "original royal family". He does not include Zashiki for the reason that she is either dead, or she may not be a true family member after all. * Similar to Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka of Naruto, I will be following a two-protaganist storyline; Similar to how Kishi's series revolves not only around Naruto, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my series will follow the adventures of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. * His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp3jda591M4 Sweet Victory by David Glen Eisley]